love hurts
by sarah97m
Summary: the police think Bella killed someone so they arrest her on her wedding day read more to find out my first fan fic so be nice
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts All the Time

Characters

Bella Marie Swan

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

Alice Cullen

Rosaline Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Cullen

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Paige (almost a Cullen then died)

Officer Henry (police)

And many more that aren't that important

Chapter 1

Questions

"Bella will you marry me" Edward said. I was so happy and I wanted to say yes but I couldn't say anything he waited for like 5 min "Bella" he said finally. I could finally say something my mouth let me say some thing and the only word I said was yes he looked so happy he put the ring on my finger. Then he hugged really tight. Then here comes Alice and asks if I said yes Edward makes a sad face. "What" Alice yelled then Edward made a happy face and said "of cores she said yes" Alice began to jump around. We ran back to the house to tell every one the good new.

The police station

Henry's P.O.V

"We must arrest Bella Swan" before she kills some one else "what do you mean by before she kills some body else" an officers asked. "She killed Paige Cullen well almost a Cullen but know one must tell Charlie until we tell arrest her." Than I told them that Charlie know nothing about this they all node. They all left I told myself that I will arrest Bella swan whatever it take even if it meant loosing my job.

Bella's P.O.V

They all looked so happy even Rosalie. I was glad.

**Please review any spelling mistakes tell me**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

_**I don't own twilight**_

_**They were all glad.**_

I woke up to the man I love so happy to see him then he hugged me. Alice came through the window and told Edward to leave. "Why" Edward asked. "Because me and Bella have to do stuff" she pushed him out the window. I asked her what we were doing. Positive that my face had a puzzle look on it. "We are going to go shopping for your wedding dress." then she told me to get changed she picked out my outfit. It was flip flops with a plain t-shirt and some shorts. I guess she wanted to soften me up for the day we were going to have. We got into the car when we got to the mall all I could see was designer bags, shoes, dresses and some things I wasn't even sure what it was called, but it sure got my attention. It was quite obvious that only rich people like the Cullen's came here, but I'm almost positive that she was going to help me pay for my dress. Then once we got my dress Alice left I put the wedding dress in my closet. Then I turned around. Edward scared me, he asked if I wanted to go to lunch I nodded. He took me to a restaurant. Of course he didn't eat but I did I was hungry from all the shopping after we were finished it was getting late and I was tired. He took me home I flopped on my bed not bothering to change my clothes. I woke up but this time when I woke Edward wasn't there so I guess he had to do some thing important when I went down stairs Charlie was there. "Hey Dad" I said he had the news paper in his and he was eating cereal "hi Bells" he said "so what are you going to do today" I said. "I'm going to Billy house to watch a game how about you" I guess I am going to stay home and relax" I said then sighed "Ok well I got to go. See you later." I went up stairs to sleep some more I closed my eyes, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

3months later

Alice was doing my hair for the wedding, yes today was the big day. She put my dress on then it was time for me and Charlie to go through the door and there awaited my Edward.

Edward P.O.V

I saw Bella her hair was up her wedding dress was gorgeous it was strapless long it is so beautiful. I mean she is beautiful always but if I was human I think I would have started to cry, because it was breathtaking. She finally reached me I took her hand then the priest started to talk.

Bella P.O.V

Edward said I do. I was overwhelmed that he was finally going to be mine. All I had to say was I do too. When I opened my mouth to say "I do" I was cut of. I look down the aisle then I see her.

**Sorry to leave it like that but I want to see what you thought about it please review. I don't own anything**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I look down the aisle then I see her.**

She was a police officer "Isabella Swan you're arrested for murder" she said. Before I could say something Edward Said "for whose murder" "for Paige Mathew's" murder then Edward say "That's impossible she died in a car accident" "No Isabella Swan killed her" suddenly I saw darkness.

Edward P.O.V

I heard that name before then I remembered it, she was my fiancée then I said "That's impossible she died in a car accident" then the police officer said that "No Isabella killed her" then Bella fainted. Then I suddenly said "do you have any prove?" she pulled out pictures it showed Bella holding a gun to Paige's head Bella woke up then the police grabbed her and handcuffed her and said "you have the right to remain silence anything you say or do can go against you in court" the police took her. There was more police officers outside. It looked like she was some serial killer and I know my Bella isn't like that.

Bella P.O.V

I turned around and saw my dad talking to Officer Henry. I felt like crying knowing that my wedding was ruin they put me in the car. I finally was out of the car but they put me in office I was still in my wedding dress, when you're in your wedding dress you're supposed be happy but I was so sad. I stared to cry. I heard Charlie trying too get me out because he was talking to Officer Henry. I know that if Edward didn't believed me my life would be miserable but who could blame him I didn't even believe my self that much. When I should know what happened it's as if my memory was erased.

Edward P.O.V

I suddenly believed people that Bella did kill Paige I had to talk to Bella I went to Officer Henry to ask him if I could talk to Bella. Emmett was with me to keep me company. First he said no but then I convinced him to let me talk to Bella. I was in the office finally she was cry but I had to ask her questions before I could comfort her. "Bella did you kill Paige yes or no" I said a little impatient.

Bella P.O.V

"Bella did you kill Paige yes or no" Edward said a little impatient "I don't know but some thing inside of me say's that I did kill Paige" I said because to tell you the truth I really do think I killed her now "so your say that you killed her?" he said I began to cry harder "yes I think I did kill her"

**Now I really want to know if you like it or not. If you don't like it I'll stop writing. **

**My crew:**

**My sister Kelly her awesome editor **

**And me **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Bella how could you this to wouldn't let me. It was quite for a few minutes you're not going to give me an answer are you" all I could do was shake my head. "Fine then have a nice time suffering in jail" he was gone in a second I was so sad I began to cry harder. After a hour or so, finally someone came in it was Officer Henry "Isabella is it " "I prefer Bella so I guess I'm going to jail" I said "yep you got that right unless you can get out of jail really fast.

Edward POV

After I left the jail I got in the car. Emmett went home already I needed to think so I decide to go to the meadow. 4 hours later I went home Alice me straight to ask me if I got Bella out of jail I told Alice what Bella he told me she said this to "she was lying so… she was just lying" my whole family thought that Bella was innocent "if you think Bella is innocent then you help Bella get out of jail" I said I little mad "fine then we will" Alice said.

Bella POV

I was in prison now it was so cold they only gave us ten minutes for everything.

Next day

Alice came she gave me a huge I hugged her back "so how's it going" "good I'm so sorry that Edward doesn't believe you" "it's ok I can't make someone like me" well I came here to tell you were going to get you a really good lawyer" I made a question face "who's we?" I asked "me, Rosaline, Emmett, jasper, Esme, Carlisle." I didn't hear Edward's name which didn't surprise me because he wanted me to stay here so ya I was happy that more than one person wanted to help me. At least the others wanted me as a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have been really busy but I will update more often.**

Chapter 5

P.O.V Emmett

Everyone went hunting to today except me and jasper so we decide to hangout in the living room playing Guitar Hero but the phone rang I went to go see who called it said unknown number "jazz you want to pick it up I think it's the police" "why can't you pick it up did you do something to get put in jail" "that's between me and rose" fine I will pick it up" jazz went to phone to pick it up. But all he said was "uh ha uh ha ok bye love ya to" "what happened" "it was mom she said for both of us not to do anything stupid k" right when I was about to say "ok" the phone rang it said police then the number 911 me and jazz stared to fight who was going to pick up. "Ok why don't we just put it on speaker" "that is so smart jazzy I love you like a brother" I quickly pressed the speaker button thing "hello" we said "Emmett jasper oh my gosh I am so glad to hear you" then me and jasper both said "Bella! We missed you so much so how is jail is it fun" "ha ha very funny no it's horrible they give you only ten minutes for everything but I guess I'll have to get use to it" "oh (pause) well I am glad I'm not in jail" I said "whatever any ways I didn't call to talk to you is Alice there" "fine then don't ever talk to us and no Alice went hunting". "Emmett I didn't mean it like that I just wanted to talk to Alice I'll always want to talk to you guys you guys are like the brothers I never had". "Any ways got to go or I'll get in trouble love you though bye" then me and jazz said "bye sis". "Jazz you know she thinks I'm better right" then jazz said "shut up" after that we heard the door open they were back "Alice Bel" instead I shut up because Edward came in with them "um Alice someone called for you" "who called for me Emmett" "go to your room and I'll tell you" "ok" she started to go to her room I peaked my head through the door Bella called for you" but I think Edward heard because I heard a big "what!" it was either that or they canceled his fav TV show "What do you mean Bella called" no they didn't cancel his fav TV show "she wanted to talk to Alice" then Alice said "you didn't say anything about Bella not being able to call" then Edward said "fine then she can call" then he left. He hates us now a lot.

**Tell me if you like it ******


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

P.O.V Bella

I was so bored I thought about Edward when we were together how happy we were. I began to cry to think that once I was I loved by the greatest guy in the world it's incredible especially for someone like me. A guard came in and said

"someone wants to talk to you".

I got up to and followed him I saw Edward standing there I wanted to hug him but something told me that he didn't come here for me to hug him. I walked in so nervous, scared. Then he said something to me.

"why did you call my house"

"What! You came here to ask me why I called"

"ya"

I tried to say this with a fierce face on trying not to cry.

" because you're not the boss me or your house so I can call whenever I want"

"you really think you can do whatever you want"

"no but I know you can't tell me what to do"

I was so mad I thought I was going to cry my eyes out.

" you know it's bad enough to have My whole family agents me"

" do you know how it is to feel that your once loved doesn't believe when you say you didn't do it "

He kept silence. I began to cry.

" you don't so you can't say anything about how your live suck or be mad at me because I called you."

"NO! I can be mad at you because you killed Paige"

"wow, WOW! You still think I killed after all we been through"  
I was so mad I didn't even hear what I said.

"wait a minute did you just say we there is no more we and there never will be. Any way I'm Levin because I'm not going to stay here so you can look instant"

" why do you have to be so cruel"  
"you think I'm cruel you killed Paige"

"Whatever seriously as long as I know I didn't kill her I'm fine"

"ok then bye"

"Bye!"

The guards quickly took me back to my room. I cried myself to sleep when I got to my room. I woke up and realized I had a horrible dream.

Please review sorry I haven't been writing but I'll try to write more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

P.O.V Bella

I was tossing and turning trying to get this dream out of my mind do you know in those movies when the person has a nightmare you wake up scared that is how I woke up. I had the worst dream it was that Edward got killed and I was the one that killed him. I quickly ran up to the bars and screamed who knows why but then I saw darkness.

P.O.V officer hennery

I was thinking how a teenager could kill Paige. Then a police officer came in a said that they took Bella to the hospital "what! Why did you sent her to the hospital"

"Because we heard a scream then we went to her cage to check what it was and she was on the ground"

I was quickly about to get up but then Charlie came in and said "you can't arrest Bella because you don't have a lot of proof"

"The picture"

"Someone could of just copy and paste her so she gets in jail"

"Fine but she can't go home because you're going to do something"

"Fine"

"Fine bye"

P.O.V Bella

I woke up and saw Jake

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"They let me into visit you"

"Or you snuck in"

"Ya. But guess what Charlie got you out of jail but you can't go back home but you can come with me"

"It's ok I'll just ask Alice for money"

"Ok"

I went to the Cullen's house when I rang I was praying for Edward not to open the door but he did.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here I thought you were in jail"

"Nope they let me out"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit Alice"

"Alice! Hey"

"What are you doing here they let you out and you have nowhere to go so you thought I could give you money but you can stay here"

"What!"

"Sorry Edward"

Later that night

I was walking in the hallway then I bumped in to Edward and he fell on top of me.

"Hey sorry"

"It's ok "

He was still on top of me he wasn't as mad as me before.

"So you going to stay on top of me all night"

"Oh ya just one question tell me the truth about Paige"

Luckily everyone went hunting except Edward so I was with him all alone for three days.

"Edward do we really have to talk about this"

I was trying to wiggle out but he was to strong .

"Ya"

"I really don't know I'm trying to remember but I just can't if I did know I would tell because I just want to be with you"

"Me to but it's hard if I don't know the truth"

Come on stupid head remember.

"Edward"

"Ya "

"I love you"

"I wish I could say the same thing but I don't know the truth"

Then right there at that moment I kissed him he didn't stop me till I needed air.

"Bella I can't"

"Ok sorry I don't know what I was thinking"

"It's ok but one thing"

He kissed me for like 5min then he said

"Sorry just needed to do that one more time because I miss you"

"It's ok I miss you too"

He got off me and left I stayed laying down for a couple of min. I went to Alice's room but I hard music and someone say I'm so stupid it must have been Edward. For a few min I just thought

**Please review hoped you liked it **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I fell asleep.

The next day

I woke up happy I got dress quickly. It wasn't get that hard to get changed because Alice picked out a dress for me which I didn't want to wear. I ran down at I didn't fall. I tapped Edward shoulder he turned around he looked so mad all I could say was

"What Happened?"

"What happened is that the policed called and told me that they almost have enough proof to put you in jail"

"You believe them"

"Ya that's why I never want to see you again"

"Fine neither do I"

"To make it easier for you I'll move out"

He went up stairs and stared packing and left. After that I left I stayed at a hotel.

3 weeks later

I couldn't stand it anymore I got changed into I blue dress with black stiletto's I would have wore something different but it was the only thing I had. I went to the Cullen's house they answered I asked where Edward was they said this

"He went he moved to an old house with no car."

They gave me the address and I left. When I got there they told me he wasn't there so I waited.

2 hours later

These 2 guys came I turned the other way to walk away but there was a big guy almost bigger then Emmett the big guy said this

"Why don't we take a ride in your car?"

This was Alice's car

"I actually have to go somewhere"

Then I felt a hand grab my waist then they started to force me in the car. I began to scream

"Help! Someone help me"

Then I saw Edward

"Let her go"

"Or what"

He banged the big guy in to the car

"Now leave"

They started to leave then I told Edward that they had they keys.

"Give me the keys"

Tossed in back and he gave it to me they left

"Now what are you doing here"

"I have to talk to you for 3 min"

"Ok go"

"Wait out here can't we go inside"

We went inside

"Ok go"

"I'm sorry"

"Now you're sorry well I'm going to have to ask you leave because I'm going to take a shower"

"Not until you forgive me"

"Fine"

He started to take off his shirt and pants

"Oh my gosh what are you doing"

He pulled up his pants and left his shirt unbuttoned

"I told you I was taking a shower"

"Fine I'll leave"

He ran after me and grabbed my wrist

"Why do you even care about me?"

"Because I love you and you're important to me"

Then he grabbed me and started to kiss me then my phone rang

"Who is it?"

"It's Jason a friend"

"Oh ok "

"I have to go"

"Can't you stay the night?"

"Ok"

We were lying down on his bed quietly till he asked a question

"Why didn't you run from those guys?"

"Because I'm like in 6inch heels do you really expect me to run in 6inch heels?"

"Good point"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_**Please review if you like it **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

I woke up I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Then I realized what happened I check the bed but it was empty I went to the living room. He was there then he said something

"Ok no more games"

"What do you mean?"

"You came here and got me distracted"

"From what did I distract you from?"

"From Paige's death"

"Wow considering what happened yesterday I thought you believed me"

"You think you can make me forget about the police and what they said"

"So you never believed me"

"No"

I began to cry then I said this in an angry tone at the same time crying

"Well I'm glad I didn't marry you because I want to marry someone who loves me and trust me"

"I trusted you and loved on the wedding but now I can't because you don't even know if you killed her

"You know what you are a bastard"

"At least I don't lie"

"Edward Cullen you are the worst person I've ever met Bye forever"

"It's over then bye forever"

I left I got in the car and went to the Alice.

22min later

"Hey Alice"

"Hey"

"There's a masquerade ball happening your invited you're coming ok"

"Like I have choice lets go get my dress"  
"I like this you"

"When you get dumped you change a lot"

"WHAT! You got dumped by Edward so sorry"

"It's ok"

Friday

"Hey Jason"  
"Hey what sup"  
"Nothing much I'll be in my office ok"

"Ok"

Luckily I didn't tell Edward that I have job as lawyer I have my own little crew I have Jason who is another lawyer and my best guy friend and mark who sends stuff to other lawyers and Lindsey my secretary. Jason came in

"So how did it go with Edward?"

"I got dumped"

"Weren't you guys all ready over?"

"No we were never over tell now and I don't really care"

"You know it's ok to cry"

"I'm not going to cry over a bastard like him I'll forget about him"

"So you did you get invited to the masquerade ball?"

"Ya how about you are you going?"

"Ya"

"So maybe I'll see you"

"Ya maybe"

"Ok I have to go bye"

"Bye"

I went Alice. We were going to go shopping for my dress.

4hour later

We got my dress it was black and white and a black and gold mask _**(the dress and mask are on my profile and anything else that Bella wore but you have to copy and paste for some of them)**_

Edward P.O.V

"Hey Emmett"

"Hey bro what's sup

"I got invited to the masquerade ball did you?"

"Me to so I'll probably see you there ok"

"Ya"

Masquerade ball

Bella's P.O.V

I got my dress on and mask and I left. I saw Alice with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Hey you guy"

"Hey"

They all said

"I'll be standing over there ok"

"I'll come with you"

Alice and Rosalie said

"Ok come on then"

Edward P.O.V

"Hey Emmett and Jasper"

"Wow do you know who that girl is talking to Alice and Rosalie"

"No she came up to us and said hey but we don't know who she is. She's probably one of their friends"

"Well I'm going to talk to her"

"Ok"

"Hey"

Alice and Rosalie had already left

"Hey"

Then she smiled

"So you want to dance?"

"Sure"

A slow song came on and we danced.

Bella's P.O.V

This hot guy was dancing with me he so much fun we dance till 12:00 he is so funny to bad tell I had to go.

"I have to go because work what can you do"

"Ok bye"

Then he kissed me

I left but on my way out I bumped into Jason

"Hey so did you dance with anyone?"

He asked

"Ya but then I had to leave did you?"

"Ya"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Jason's P.O.V

I wish I could tell her that I love her she's the only girl I want.

_**Please review if you liked it **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Jason's P.O.V_

_I wish I could tell her that I love her she's the only girl I want._

Bella P.O.V

I walk into my office to see Jason waiting there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Ok go"

"I love you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me"  
"Wow that's a lot of emotion in there, But ya that would be nice"

"How about tonight"

"How about tomorrow because I have to go see Alice tonight"

"Ya that's ok pick you up at 8:00"

"Ok then"  
"You have a meeting at 4:00 by the way"

"Shit it's 3 ok have to go."

Later that night

I rang the doorbell knowing that Edward wouldn't pick up but to my surprise he answered the door.

"Alice told me you were coming, so come in. Did you go to the masquerade ball"

"Ya"

"Did you dance with anyone?"

"Ya he had bronze hair like you, topaz eyes like you. Oh my gosh did I dance with you"

"That means I kissed you, we don't tell anyone"

"Ya only I told Jason"

"that friend"

"Well tomorrow he's my date"

"Ok well we tell no one else"

"Yep"

"But you have date"

"Ya"

"Oh ok"

I went home after I was done with Alice. I was going to go to sleep tell someone was knocking at my door.

"Hello"

"Hello Isabella Swan?"

"Ya, what's the matter officer"

"Sorry to tell you this but or father was killed by guy, but were trying to do everything we can to find him"

I couldn't say any all I did was cover my mouth with my hands and cry.

"I'm so sorry"

And he left. I didn't know where to go but to Jason.

(I was going to end it here but I'll be nice)

Jason P.O.V

I was sitting there watching TV tell I heard someone at my door. I turned my TV of and answered the door it was Bella and she was crying.

"Bella come in, what happened?"

"My dad is dead"

"I'm so sorry"

"it's like since the wedding nothing good happens to me"

"I'll always be here for you don't worry I'll never leave you"  
I hugged her.

Bella P.O.V

After I was with Jason for awhile I thought I would go see Alice. I rang the doorbell Esme answered the door.

"Oh my gosh Bella what happened?"

"he's gone they killed my dad"

"Alice you didn't see this did you"

"how could I they don't kill no one in less they got in the way he must of got in the way, but why did you come here why didn't you go to Jason"

" I did but I didn't want to keep him up. It wasn't my idea to come here for reasons. But I couldn't go to sleep and I don't want to be alone and you're the only people I know who don't go to sleep."

Last thing I remember was my head on Esme's lap.

Edward P.O.V

She looked so sad sleeping I told Esme she could go be with Carlisle the others were up stairs so I put her head on my lap. But after a while I took her upstairs to my room I still had the bed when I kept her hostage I smiled remembering that night. I put her on the bed and put my arms around her and I kissed her forehead and whispered

"I love you"

_**Tell me if you like it and please review **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella P.O.V

I woke up Edward's hand were around me I was so comfortable then he noticed I was wake he reacted so fast he got his arm off me and got off the bed.

"I don't bite you know"

"umm… I didn't mean to ya…I was expecting to get up before you woke up"

"it's ok it was nice having you beside me"

"really"

He stepped closer to me. we were like an inch away from each other

"ya you were the best thing that ever happened to me"

Then without me know he kissed me I was surprised but then I liked it so I put my hands on his face till I needed air.

"sorry, I just really needed that"

"that's what said last time then we broke up. You only kiss me when you need me you just use me"

"well you killed Paige"

"fine I'll tell what happened. It was in phoenix I was on a bus I got off the bus I heard a scream and a gun shot. I went to see what happened but I was too late she was on the ground bleeding. I told her to wait and I was calling 911 she said it wouldn't be worth it she told me to tell Edward that she loved him I asked for your last name but she was dead I heard the police coming so left I was so scared. I forgot all about it tell now. I'm so sorry"

"wow that's what happened "

"ya"

I was crying now

"why didn't you say that"

"because they would asked why didn't I stay and I didn't know what to say I was so scared that something bad was going to happen like this. I loved you too much to make you go through all that pain"

I left and ran down stairs. everyone was down stairs. He grabbed my arm.

"you could of told me"

"I was scared what you would think that you wouldn't love me anymore"

"I loved you when you were in jail I was just so mad I'll always love you"

He was about to kiss me till the door was broken down oh my gosh it was them.

_**Did you like it tell me!!!!**_


End file.
